The Resolve
by SurvivalAboveAll
Summary: Peace. A stress-free state of security and calmness that comes when there's no fighting or war, everything coexisting in perfect harmony and freedom. However, in our world no such thing exists. Our peace is only an illusion for our system is corrupted... But I have had enough... We are going to destroy it from within. - One-Shot; Prequel for an upcoming SYOT series.


**A/N: Hi! My name is Ágnes, and this is my first fanfiction, that I've ever posted. If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize. English is not my native language. Well, there are more that I'd like to say about this one-shot, but only after you've read it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Peace. A stress-free state of security and calmness that comes when there's no fighting or war, everything coexisting in perfect harmony and freedom. However, in our world no such thing exists. Our peace is only an illusion for our system is corrupted. We could die today and no one would suspect that a murder occurred. Our faith is in the hands of a single person.

The dictator of Panem.

Ever since the founding of our country our lives were determined by the selfish desires of the men we called Presidents. We were only pawns in their games, toys they could break without a second thought.

97 years ago, the citizens have had enough. They wanted a new life, safety... Peace. So they rebelled against the system. For three days, the Districts were holding the Capitol at bay. Terrorizing the citizens in their homes and on the streets. At one point they were convinced that the President, Odysseus Platinum was going to give them what they desired. They were wrong, however. On the fourth day, the Peacekeepers launched a surprise attack on the rebellious crowd. The bloodbath on the Capitol's streets lasted for hours, but in the end, the Peacekeepers emerged victorious.

The rebellion became known as the Dark Days.

After this accident, everything changed. To punish the Districts, President Platinum established a new, annual event. Twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, were chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladiatorial competition where they fought each other to the death until only one remained standing. The cruelest and bloodiest decision in the history of Panem. And he thought of it as a mere game, for he named the event „The Hunger Games".

It was President Platinum's way of showing his power and superiority.

After that, things were quiet for years. Even after Odysseus Platinum's death the brutal „games" continued to exist, becoming more deadly with each year. But in the shadows, the District were preparing for a new fight. They had the will and the suitable devices. At the right time, they were going to strike. After witnessing the events of the 74th Hunger Games, they knew their time has come. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire managed to give hope to the Districts. Maybe they were going to succeed this time. They were going to get their freedom!

But their happiness was short lived. One year later, the Third Quarter Quell destroyed everything. Past victors from earlier Hunger Games competed for a second time. This action was made to destroy any bonds the districts had with each other. And the Girl on Fire, the upcoming rebellion's hope died because of natural causes. I witnessed it with my own eyes, and I was certain that her death had nothing to do with nature itself, but she died because the Gamemakers wanted her to. After this tragedy, with their hope gone, the alliance between the Districts fell apart; and the Capitol's favorite, Cashmere Crimson from District 1 emerged victorious.

22 years have passed since then. With their last attempt, the Districts lost their hope for a better life permanently. They follow the Capitol's orders blindly; they are slowly dying because of this unfair system, and they don't rebel against it.

But I have had enough.

Last year, at the age of 99, President Coriolanus Snow was diagnosed with blood cancer. As the President's personal hematologist, I should have done something about his disease. But I didn't. This country needed a revolution, and Coriolanus Snow's death was the first step in our fight for a new era.

Now me and my most trusted companions are going to fight for our country. We are going to give the Districts' hope back. We are going to give them freedom and peace.

We are going to destroy this corrupted system from within.

* * *

 **A/N: So. This monolog actually serves as a prequel for an AU SYOT series I'm planning on doing. The mysterious figure whose thoughts we have invaded is the genius mastermind behind the upcoming Third Rebellion. For now, his identity will remain a secret, but in the actual story we are going to explore his character a little bit more, I promise. Anyway, I would like to hear your thoughts and some constructive criticism would be phenomenal. :)**


End file.
